


"On Thursdays, we're teddy bear doctors."

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claire is lil, Fluff, M/M, Veterinarian AU, Veterinarian!Dean, dadstiel, teddy bear doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Claire Novak with her father Castiel comes into Dean's office wanting help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"On Thursdays, we're teddy bear doctors."

“Goodbye, Ellen. Bye, Jo," Sam called as the mother and the little blonde haired girl left with their new puppy, Ash, now caught up on all its vaccinations, thanks to good ol' Doctor Dean.

Speaking of which, the blonde himself was stepping out of his office, nursing a sore index finger. “Little bastard bit me," Dean said, digging a Band-Aid out of the top drawer of Sam's receptionist's desk. “I swear, dogs and I will just never get along."

“You've felt that way since Crowley brought in that German Shepherd and it clawed you up."

“‘German shepherd'? More like _abomination_ ," snorted Dean. “He named the freakin' thing Hellhound, for Christ's sakes!"

“Es'cuse me," said a small voice.

Sam and Dean looked across the desk. Another little blonde haired girl had appeared in their waiting room. She was holding a brown teddy bear in her hands, cuddling him protectively to her chest. Dean could see that one of its arm was partially ripped off, and some stuffing was coming out. The girl looked from brother to brother with innocent, clear blue eyes. “Can you fix him?" she asked.

Sam cleared his throat. “We don't-"

“Claire!" The front door opened and a man came running in. He had dark brown hair, and looked positively frantic. He hugged the girl tightly and scolded her, “Don't you _ever_ run away from Daddy again, you hear me?"

“But the door said ‘animal doctor'," Claire said, pointing to the lettering outside. “I thought they could fix Buttons."

Claire's father sighed. “These nice men fix real animals. Not stuffed ones," he tried to explain kindly.

“Hold on," said Dean. “Let me see...Buttons for a sec."

Claire cautiously held out the bear. Dean, smiling, gingerly took it from her, meticulously inspecting its arm. He cleared his throat and said in a very serious tone, “You were absolutely right to bring Buttons to us. This needs immediate surgery."

“You mean, you can fix him?" Claire gasped.

“No problem," said Dean. “All this fella needs is a needle and some thread."

“Will it hurt?"

“A little," Dean replied. “You'll have to give him lots of hugs to make the pain go away."

Claire grinned, then she frowned again. “Daddy said you don't fix stuffed animals," she whispered.

Dean smiled. “Usually, we don't. On Thursdays, we're teddy bears doctors."

Claire looked at her father wide eyed. “Please, Daddy? _Please_?"

The father's face softened, and sighed, knowing he'd been beaten. “Okay."

Dean smiled at him and held out his hand to shake. "I'm Dean Winchester. Here, follow me; I'll take you to my office."

"Castiel Novak," answered Claire's father as they followed him to the operating room. "Thank you for doing this. Buttons is very special to Claire."

"Mommy gave him to me right before she moved in with her new friend Keith," Claire piped up, defensively cradling her beloved bear.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel.

Cas blushed. Dean noticed that he was sort of cute. Well, not "sort of". He was about the same age as Dean. He had soft looking skin, with a little five o'clock shadow, and prominent chin and cheekbones. His eyes were intense, sky blue like his daughter's, and when they looked at you, you felt as though they were peering into your soul. His hair, chocolatey brown, seemed to be in a state of permanent post-coital ruffle. "I'm newly divorced. For the past four months," Cas clarified.

"I'm sorry," said Dean empathetically.

Cas smiled and nodded. "Amelia gave Buttons to Claire the night before she moved out. He's been sort of important to her ever since."

"Yeah, well, I get that. When my mom died, Sam-that's my little brother who was out there-really needed someone. He didn't really know her, she died in a fire when he was six months old, but my dad was always working late nights at the fire station, so it was pretty much up to me to raise him," said Dean, unsure why he was suddenly telling his life story to two perfect strangers.

His dad, when he was wasn't fighting fires, hunted deer and wild hogs with Dean's adoptive uncle Bobby in his down time. Dean didn't like killing animals. They were just so innocent. He wasn't some vegan hippie or anything, but he just didn't like slaughtering defenseless creatures. Maybe it was the reason he'd become a vet-instead of killing the animals, he healed them. When Sam had decided he wanted to be a lawyer, and had gotten a scholarship to Stanford, Dean put him to work in his office as his secretary as a way of supporting himself while he was in college. That's what the Winchester brothers did-they supported each other. John Winchester was initially disappointed in both of them; he had wanted them to follow him into the family business: saving people, putting fires out. But John was coming around, especially since the last time they'd argued, Dean had brought up that had Mary Winchester had been around, she'd be extremely proud of her boys, and John should be too.

Cas touched Dean's shoulder, the corners of his eyes turned down in concern. "I am so sorry."

Dean smiled sadly. "It was when I was five. A long time ago. I'm alright. But thank you...now," he said, turning to Claire. "I think it's time we got Mr. Buttons fixed up."

Claire stretched out her little arms to hand the bear to Dean. "Don't hurt him, please?" she said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Dean promised.

* * *

Dean sewed up Buttons good as new. Claire, ecstatic, thanked him over and over. "Do I...owe you anything?" Castiel asked Dean.

"Nah, on the house. Well...you could..."

"What?" asked Cas.

Dean smiled kind of bashfully. "You could let me buy you coffee some time."

Cas's cheeks colored. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a business card and gave it to Dean. "I'm an accountant. My cell number's on the card. Call me some time." Cas smiled at Dean.

"Bye, Mister Dean!" called Claire cheerfully as she and Cas exited the office.

Sam looked at Dean. "He was cute. I mean, from a heterosexual point of view. You gonna call him?"

Dean watched through the glass picture window as Castiel led his little girl away to finish their errands or whatever. "Oh, yeah."


End file.
